A Wish Come True
by Kevin Gerber
Summary: A story of a man that admired The Family everyday only to have a wish come true that changes his life...R&R!CHAPTER 3, Technically 4, IS UP!
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN RUNESCAPE.

Grimlip- ME RS NAME: Grimlip

Trefold-Pen name: Gr33d RS NAME: Trefold

LynxRulz- Purely made up!

If anyone else would want to be in my story tell me in my review your RS name and your main skill. That's all for now folks!


	2. Wish Comes True

I was walking down the street of Varrock going East looking at my leather boots and gloves when I heard the faint noise of feet. Many feet. They were walking towards me, but from where? I looked up and saw. The Family. The Family is what people called them. They were one of the richest families of Runescape players. I heard they made over 1 billion coins a day! I wish I could make that much.

They stopped at the fountain and I saw the head of The Family step forward.

I ran up and stopped behind a crowd of people so I could hear him.

I believe his name was LynxRulz. "Today is a magnificent day for my family, and for all of those in Runescape. Today we have decided to give out prizes to those here."

Right then I noticed the guards of The Family handing out notes.

"These guards walking around are handing out notes. Each one with something different on them. Be glad for what you get. There will be no trades for anything else. What you get is what you get. Good day."

One of the guards handed me a note and I put it in my pocket not looking at it. I kept looking at LynxRulz.

I started to walk back to the bank and put what I got away. I was walking down the street towards it when I heard the feet again. They were coming towards me and fast. I looked back and they were right behind me.

Before I had time to move one of the guards yelled, "MOVE!" and pushed me to the ground. I sat there on the ground until The Family was completely gone. Oh how I wished I was part of The Family.

I walked into the bank and up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" asked the elderly woman behind the counter.

"I would like to put this in my account please." I handed her the note without looking at it.

"If I may ask, sir, how did you come across this?"

She handed the note back to me and I looked down at it for the first time. It was a Rune Trimmed plate body.

"I... The..." I couldn't say anything. This is the first time I had ever had something worth this much. All's I ever have in my bank is my net and some shrimp and occasionally some cow hide. I'm presuming the woman asked me that because I always seem to go the her whenever I come in. To think about it, she's always there. Does these women ever sleep?

"The Family... was giving out stuff... as prizes."

"Oh," said the woman taking the note back from me. "Must be nice to be one of The Family."

"Yeah... nice..."

I walked out of the bank thinking about The Family. I walked past the fountain hearing some people complain about what they got, some literally jumping for joy over what they got. I was so happy... I couldn't think.

I went to The Blue Bar Inn and got a room for the night. I didn't have a house. I moved around a lot. Where ever life took me. I'm just happy life took my to Varrock today.

I woke up the next morning to shouts and laughter. I quickly slipped on the little clothes I had and went outside. People were running around and laughing. Some were crowded around poles everywhere.

I grabbed a boy running by and asked him, "What is going on?"

"Read one of the fliers! They will explain everything!"

Then he ran off.

I walked over the pole and squeezed my way through to the front.

I read:

The Family has chordally announced that they have found a lost relative of The Family. They will not yet announce who the person is but will be in the Varrock center today to announce.

I didn't read anymore. I knew that the person wouldn't be me but I might as well show up. Maybe they will give out prizes and I can get the Rune Trimmed Legs.

I decided to walk around the square looking for some deals. I couldn't find any that I could afford.

Maybe I should just sell the plate body. I would be able to get money. Maybe even enough to buy a house and settle down. Buy some tools so I could finally go into...

Just then my day dreaming was interrupted by the sound of feet. The same sound I had heard yesterday. They were coming from the south this time. I wondered where they had lived they could come from the east and leave to the west and come from the south.

They probably lived in Lumbridge. After the cow patch and chicken farm were moved to Al Kharid Lumbridge became a play ground for the rich and legendary. (Basically Lumbridge had become Beverly Hills 90210. Not the show, 90210 was the zip code for the richest part of Beverly Hills.)

I hadn't been there sense it had been changed. I heard that the goblin tribe there was completely destroyed.

The Family walked up and got in a line just like they had yesterday. LynxRulz walked to the front again but this time he was followed by a servant carrying a book.

"Today is ANOTHER glorious day for The Family and Runescape alike. You all today will find out who the missing "child" of The Family. Hopefully he or she is here so we can take him or her right away to our mansion in Lumbridge."

Just as I had thought.

"Please everyone get quite now," said LynxRulz.

I glanced over and noticed even King Roald showed up.

I looked up at The Family again and noticed someone that wasn't there yesterday. There stood Trefold. He wasn't there yesterday because he was presumably on one of his "Wilderness Hunts" as he calls it.

He, and some of his guards, go out to the Wilderness and attack and kill players. They take the stuff and bring it back to their machine. That's just one of the ways The Family makes money I'm guessing.

LynxRulz kept going on for a while then finally said, "Now we will announce the name of the person..."

Just then people started to shove their way towards the front, like they all just knew in their hearts it was going to be them.

I just leaned against the wall of the staff shop staring on.

"The name..." people shoved harder, " of the person..." and harder, "is..." the servant opened the book and there was a picture of... "Grimlip!"


	3. Attack on the Rich and Famous

Not long after I found out I was part of The Family I was moved to The Mansion, more like a few minutes afterwards.

I met many new people living in the machine but a lot of them didn't stay for long. A lot were poor peasants looking for good will. One person I talked to almost everyday, her name was Jenna. She lived in one of the mansions in Lumbridge. She was part of one of the rich families but LOVED to cook, her cakes were the best.

We were just friends though, like brother and sister, although some people thought it was more.

I sat there staring across the table at the demons head anchored to the wall.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked LynxRulz who was eating breakfast and reading the newspaper. The Family owned the newspaper but didn't pick and choice what went into it, they basically sponsored it.

"Yes, it is," he said. LynxRulz didn't like that I didn't like hunting. I thought it was inhuman and horrible.

"I killed more people today," said Trefold as he dumped some armor onto the table.

LynxRulz beamed at Trefold, he was so happy to have a son that loved to hunt. Luckily for him I was just a third cousin or Trefold, part of The Family all the same.

"You know that doesn't go on the table."

"You take these," said Trefold to some servants.

Before they took it I grabbed a dragon dagger p++.

"Trying to steal from my stuff?"

"Actually," I said stabbing it into the table angrily, "you of all people should know that everything acquired from Wilderness Hunts go to anyone in The Family that wants it unless already taken from someone else."

"He's right, Trefold. If you wanted it you should have taken it," LynxRulz said getting up and going towards the exit.

Once he was out of shot Trefold leaned in to me and whispered, "You better watch your back. Just remember you're only a third cousin, no one will notice if you disappear."

Now if you remember from before I told you that Lumbridge had become Beverly Hills 90210. You will also remember that I told you that the chicken patch, the cow patch, and the goblins were either moved or wiped out.

There are rumors going around that the goblins were not destroyed but most of them fled and joined the goblins tunneling under Lumbridge castle.

They were only silly rumors though.

I sat at the table fingering the mark on the table the dagger had left when Jenna walked in. She was wearing her full Guthix armor minus the helmet which exposed her blood red hair and pale skin.

"I wish you'd let me buy you that helmet," I said looking at her.

"Hey, my family has got money too. I just want to earn the helmet all by myself. I don't know I just want to get something by myself without the help of others."

"Ok," I said looking down at the mark on the table.

"What's that from?"

"Trefold was messing with me earlier and I got mad. I stabbed a dagger into the table."

"You know you shouldn't let him get to…"

She was cut off by a scream and that was cut off by a loud bang.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but it sounded like an attack."

"You go get your armor just in case; I'll go check it out."

I ran to my room and got on my icy gloves and blue boots. Then I slipped on my Rune trimmed legs and full helm and then I picked up my Rune trimmed body plate and stared at it. I remembered that day in Varrock when I found out that I was in The Family. I remembered the day before as I was stunned with joy when I saw what I had got from The Family as a present.

I was awakened from my day dream by another loud bang and then another, this time is shook the whole mansion.

I put on the body plate and grabbed my dragon scimitar and headed for the stairs but was confronted by a goblin.

It lunged itself at me but I stabbed it and killed it. It fell back down the stairs and quickly jumped over the body, it was one of the goblins that once lived in Lumbridge before the move.

I knew that this was a big deal. The rumors that had been going around were really happening and we had to stop the goblins, they might not look like much but if you put enough of them together they could really do anything.

I got to where all the noise was coming from to see tons and tons of goblins coming up from the ground. They really had joined up with the tunneling goblins under Lumbridge castle.

Women screamed as they rain by with screaming babies, men fought as valiantly as they could but were still struck down, and goblins screamed war chants. I didn't know what to do. So much was going on at once. They had at least two cannons that I could see. Mansions were on fire and goblins ran out of them with treasure in their arms. The Families mansion was on fire but not bad enough to cause any significant damage yet.

Two walls were gone from the mansion though and another part of the roof was gone.

A goblin charged at me but I struck it down. I couldn't see anyone I knew. Trefold knocked into me.

"Either fight or leave!" he said then ran off.

I wanted to find Jenna, make sure she wasn't hurt, but if I wasted time on finding her, more people might die.

I ran up to a goblin that had a woman corned and cut him in half.

"Thank you!" she said crying.

"Follow me; I'll get you somewhere safe."

I started killing goblins in a path towards Jenna's mansion. I knew they had a secret underground bunker that no goblin would be able to find.

I got to Jenna's mansion and knocked down the front door.

Jenna's favorite servant was there on the inside with a crossbow pointed at me.

"Oh, sir I'm sorry, I thought you were one of those damned goblins."

"It's fine, just please get this woman and her baby to your bunker."

"Yes sir."

I turned around to find a goblin with a flaming crossbow. I dunked as he shot one after another at me. I hid behind a couch that was quickly in flames. When he ran out of bolts I jumped up and stabbed him in the chest. I let his dead body slide off my sword. I ran back outside and looked over towards where the goblins were coming from, there were still more coming.

I tried to make my way towards one of the cannons but a goblin stopped me. I tried to kill him but another came up behind me and knocked me down.

One of them held my hands behind me and two more came to help holding my hands. A goblin picked up my scimitar and hissed, "A Family member that will die from his own sword."

He laughed and drew the sword into the air but before he could strike me someone killed him and the ones holding my hands jumped at the person.

I quickly got up to see it was Jenna. She had killed the rest of the goblins and handed me my sword.

"Come on," she said, "There are a lot more to stop."

Right then a cannon ball shot from one of the cannons right towards us but before it could hit us I tackled Jenna to the ground.

It zoomed over our heads and hit Jenna's mansion collapsing a good part of it.

"NO!" she screamed trying to run that way.

"Jenna!" I said grabbing her arm, "we have to stop the rest of them or all of Lumbridge will die!"

"But…"

"They will be fine."

"God damn goblins!" she yelled running after the cannon that had shot at us.

I ran after one of the others and easily got to it. It seemed like less goblins had been coming out.

I rammed my scimitar into one of the goblins at slammed it into another one. Luckily the scimitar was long enough to go in and out of a goblin and into another one. Both of their lifeless bodies slid off the scimitar.

They had already lit the cannon and it was aimed at one of the mansions so I swung it and dunked not knowing if it flung debris out the back.

I looked up a little so I could see the cannon hit four goblins that were running after a child. It flung all four of them into the air until they slammed hard into the side of a building.

A hand grabbed my shoulder. I swung around to see it was a Family guard. He said to me, "Sir, they have stopped coming."

I looked over to see no more goblins coming from the hole.

They had stopped coming… but Lumbridge had been destroyed.

AN: Ok I know it's been a while but I am thinking about making a spin off of this story. I mean I will still write this one. I'm not going to say what the spin off will be about just because I don't want any of you to steal my story ;). But I will be updating more so look out for After the Attack, Chapter 4


	4. Sickening Findings

AN: So first I want to change something. I'm going to change the name of the characters to make it easier for me to write. From now on these are the names of the characters.

Grimlip- Taylor

LynxRulz- Sir Gordon

Trefold- Ricky (lol made it up on spot)

Jenna- Jenna (she already had a name that sounded normal sooo)

Taylor walked across the battlefield looking at the strewn dead bodies of men, women, and children. He was walking to Jenna's house to see what had survived. The Mansion was half burnt down to the ground, another couple rooms demolished by cannon, and some was just ransacked.

Ricky said we were fortunate that the treasure room wasn't ransacked. Some kind of person he is.

When I got to Jenna's she was already outside staring at her house. Her house was made up that when you walked in there was a hallway that went from the front door straight to the backdoor. It had doors that went off to other rooms and even a staircase; it was an awfully big hallway.

It was gone. The whole hallway from front to back was ripped out, including the front and back wall to the hallway. Luckily the main walls that ran through the whole thing were still intact, without it the whole house would have crumbled.

"They said most of the back of the house is ripped off, most of the house gutted," she said when I got up to her.

"What are we going to do?" she said starting to cry, "We have no money left, our treasure room was ransacked…"

"Don't worry; we'll take care of you."

"Thank you," she said with pleading eyes.

"Wait, was the kitchen ripped out also?"

"I'm assuming I mean it's in the back of the house."

"Oh god no!" I started to run to the back of the house. I ran through a library that was once filled to the brim with books and now just had scorch marks on the walls from when the goblins set it aflame.

"Taylor!" I heard behind me, "Don't worry! The secret cellar will be fine!"

I got to the kitchen to find nothing but piles of debris. I looked down and saw a cannon ball sitting on the ground.

Jenna appeared behind me as I dropped to my knees and started to sift through the debris looking, hoping, he wouldn't find it.

"What are you…." she stopped when she saw an arm sticking out, lifeless.

She dropped down and they rushed to uncover the person and they threw aside one last board to see it was Jenna's servant, he was dead.

I started to rummage again as Jenna started crying and hugging her servant screaming "No!"

Then I found it. The lifeless body of the woman he saved the day before and the lifeless baby, they were on their way to the cellar.

AN: So it's short but sue me, it wasn't meant to be long, hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
